


Missing

by Aru_sekai



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Random - Freeform, Series, Tsuyoshi's POV
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aru_sekai/pseuds/Aru_sekai
Summary: Dunia mengalami kejadian yang membuat hampir seluruh manusia kesepian. Sebagian besar kalah oleh kesepian, sebagiannya lagi bertahan dengan berpengan pada ingatan-ingatan kabur mereka.Tsuyoshi mencoba menemukan bagian dari dirinya yang ikut menghilang bersama dengan ingatannya.





	1. Sepi

Ini adalah dunia yang menyedihkan.

Para pemimpin dunia mengatakan, 4 tahun lalu sebuah kecelakaan terjadi pada tempat penelitian yang membuat percampuran senyawa berbahaya tersebar melalui udara. Hampir semua manusia di bumi menghirupnya, 60% di antaranya tidak dapat bertahan hidup setelah beberapa tahun menjalaninya. Sebagian kecil yang tersisa mengalami gangguan pada ingatan yang menyebabkan halusinasi, demensia, dan kasus yang banyak terjadi di usia menengah lanjut adalah hilangnya bagian-bagian memori tertentu.

Dunia ini benar-benar menjadi menyedihkan.

Hampir setiap orang memiliki kesedihan yang tak tertahankan, namun bahkan dengan air mata megalir di pipi pun mereka tetap tidak dapat mengingatnya. Semua orang seolah menjalani hidup di dalam mimpi dan berharap ketika esok mereka membuka mata, mereka telah terbangun di dunia nyata.

Pada beberapa kasus, orang-orang yang memiliki ikatan darah yang sama kemungkinan besar dapat mengingat satu sama lain. Tidak sedikit orang yang mungkin dulunya saling mengenal, ketika saling bertatapan dapat merasakan ikatan yang tidak dapat mereka jelaskan, dan entah bagimana sebagian ingatan mereka akan kembali.

Seandainya…

…

Seandainya saja Tsuyoshi  dapat menemukan kembali kepingan ingatannya yang hilang, ia mungkin tidak akan merasa kesepian seperti ini.

Empat tahun lalu, ketika ia terbangun dari pingsannya, ia melihat seorang wanita muda dengan wajah bulat yang hampir sama dengannya memandang dengan wajah sedih. Wanita itu langsung berlari memeluknya -seolah lega- dan berulang kali mengucap syukur karena mereka baik-baik saja.

 _“Nee-chan… Nozomi-neechan…”_ Ucapnya lirih ketika hantaman ingatan menyerbunya dan meluruhkan air matanya pada bahu Nozomi.

 _“Yokatta…”_ Nozomi berkali-kali berbisik seraya mengelus lembut rambutnya.

…

 _“Ia juga tidak ingat bagiamana ia bisa berada di sana, tapi melihat matanya aku yakin ia bukan orang jahat_. _”_ Cerita Nozomi suatu hari saat ia menginap di apartemen Tsuyoshi, bercerita tentang seorang pria yang termyata berada di apartemen yang sama dengannya.

_“Kalian tinggal bersama?”_

_“Ia menawarkan diri untuk keluar, aku tau ia juga ragu, dan itu juga meragukanku.”_ Nozomi duduk memeluk lututnya, ia menjadi terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang sedang galau.

Tsuyoshi menghirup _beer_ nya, sesaat ia merasakan nuansa nostalgia bersama seseorang yang menyukai _beer_. Seseorang yang ia tidak dapat bayangkan sosoknya, tapi entah kenapa memberikan kehangatan pada hatinya yang sepi.

_“Aku tau siapa dia, aku yakin ia juga tau.”_ Lanjutnya lagi, _“tapi kami tidak ingin terburu-buru.”_

Rasanya seperti melihat opera sabun di mana sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai terhalang oleh dinding yang tak terlihat. Sebuah opera yang sesungguhnya menghancurkan hati setiap pemainnya, karena setiap ikatan itu rumit dan seringkali kejam.

…

“Hhhh…” Tsuyoshi menghembuskan nafasnya pada tangannya yang mulai dingin.

Seperti sore biasanya, ia tengah menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi biru di persimpangan jalan yang sepertinya di buat untuk orang yang sangat ramai. Tapi tempat itu sepi, hanya ada satu-dua orang di sisi jalan lain. Ia bahkan bisa saja menyebrang tanpa menunggu, namun entah kenapa ia justru selalu menyukai waktu menunggu itu. Mungkin sama dengan orang-orang yang juga dengan sabar menunggu, tidak ada yang benar-benar tau apa yang mereka tunggu.

Lampu berubah menjadi biru.

Tsuyoshi bersiap untuk menyebrang, namun sesuatu melambatkan langkahnya. Seseorang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak dapat ia jabarkan. Dingin, ingin tahu, namun terdapat percikan yang seolah membuat pandangannya melekat pada Tsuyoshi. Mata gelapnya yang tajam beralih ketika Tsuyoshi memandangnya, seperti halnya magnet, ketika mereka saling berpandangan rasanya seolah ada yang mendorong mereka untuk mengalihkannya. Mungkin mereka pernah bertemu? Sekolah? Tempat kerja? Tsuyoshi hanya dapat menebak-nebak di sepanjang jalan menuju kafe tempatnya biasa tampil setiap malam.

…

 


	2. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koichi mulai mempertanyakan ingatannya sendiri, benarkah sosok kabur itu benar-benar ada? Bila bahkan teman-teman dan keluarganya tidak dapat mengingatnya, bagaimana mungkin sosok itu nyata?

“Aku pulang…” Koichi berseru lirih, hanya gema suaranya yang menyambutnya.

  
Koichi benci suasana ruangan yang gelap ketika ia pulang, hawa dingin yang sepi karena telah terlalu lama ia tinggalkan. Ia benci ingatan kabur yang sering kali berputar tanpa ia duga yang mengharapkan sosok kabur yang menyambutnya dengan rambut basah karena baru selesai mandi, bermain dengan gitar yang kini tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Bukan karena Koichi tidak bisa memainkannya, hanya saja setiap kali ia memainkannya, sebuah melodi menyedihkan memenuhi seluruh ruangan dan memenjarakannya pada ingatan yang bahkan tidak dapat ia ingat.

  
Ia bergerak malas menyalakan lampu di setiap ruangan, terang menenangkannya. Silau membuatnya lupa. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyalakan lampu kamar mandi, dua sikat gigi saling berhadapan seolah memaksanya untuk tidak melupakan jejak-jejak sosok kabur itu di tiap sudut apartemennya.

  
Lelah, ia hempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

  
‘Koichi….’

  
Ia bahkan masih dapat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya lirih. Sungguh, ia merindukannya. Rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan merindukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui kapan ia pernah memilikinya. Seolah itu semu, meski ia tau bisa jadi itu memang semu.

  
Kejadian empat tahun lalu tidak benar-benar membuatnya lupa, ia bahkan dapat mengingat teman-teman dan keluarganya. Ia ingat, akan sosok kabur itu dan berusaha mencarinya, namun seiring waktu ingatannya perlahan memudar. Ia mulai mempertanyakan ingatannya sendiri, benarkah sosok kabur itu benar-benar ada? Bila bahkan teman-teman dan keluarganya tidak dapat mengingatnya, bagaimana mungkin sosok itu nyata?

  
Setidaknya ia dapat merasakannya… di setiap sudut ruangan apartemen kosong yang sengaja sering ia tinggalkan.

  
…

  
“Kau tau… belakangan ini aku jadi sering mencari musik-musik lama.” Ujar Nagase suatu malam, ia bangkit dari samping Koichi yang merapikan stick game dan bersandar pada sofa di belakang mereka. Pandangannya menerawang, seolah mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

  
“Mencari musikmu yang mungkin masih dijual?” Ledek Koichi seraya duduk di sebelahnya.

  
“Heh… kau tau itu susah kan.” Nagase terkekeh, “Aku menemukan CD seorang penyanyi wanita, sepertinya ia dulu sangat terkenal.”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Suaranya… mirip dengan suara dalam mimpiku.” Pria itu memejamkan matanya, tenggelam dengan melodi yang mungkin menghantuinya di setiap tidur.

  
“Mungkin kau dulu fans beratnya.” Sahut Koichi ikut membayangkan.

  
Nagase kembali terkekeh, “Mungkin… ahh mungkin saja aku dulu selalu mengejarnya.”

  
“Mungkin…” Koichi mengulang, ia ikut membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan akan sosok kabur yang juga selalu menghantui di setiap sudut apartemennya.

  
Kata ‘mungkin’ menjadi satu-satunya kata yang memberikan sedikit ketenangan diantara rasa takut akan kegilaan mereka sendiri. Setidaknya selalu ada kemungkinan kalau mereka tidak berkhayal, atau mungkin malah berhalusinasi. Mungkin saja ingatan-ingatan kabur itu nyata, walaupun Koichi tidak percaya dengan apa yang disampaikan pemerintah, tetapi memiliki suatu alasan yang dapat dipercaya membuatnya jauh lebih tenang.

  
…


End file.
